A Very 'Quick' Family
by GleaseIsTheWord
Summary: If you had told me 7 years ago that I, Quinn Fabray, would me marrying Noah Puckerman, I would scolded you.
1. Chapter 1

**A Very 'Quick' Family**

We're getting married today. MARRIED. If you had told me 7 years ago that I, Quinn Fabray, would me marrying Noah Puckerman, I would scolded you.

Let me give you a little back story. Hold on to your hats, it's a very bumpy ride.

It all started during my sophomore year of high school. I was captain of the cheer leading squad, president of the celibacy club, and dating quarterback Finn Hudson. One day, I had been drinking a little, and was feeling extremely vulnerable. I made the stupidest mistake I have ever made. I slept with Noah- WHILE I WAS DATING FINN! I tried to ignore the fact that it had happened, but a couple months later I found out I was pregnant. I tried to pass it off as Finn's, but he found out it wasn't and we broke up. I started living with Puck (That's what we call Noah.), and we had a beautiful little girl named Beth. But, we gave her up for adoption. After that we didn't really talk much, until our senior year. I was regretting giving Beth up, and I took it out on Puck. He was always good at comforting me. We got together right after graduation, and have been together ever since. It's been four years now, and we're going strong. I love him so much.

"Hey, Quinn!" My maid of honor, Rachel, exclaimed as she walked in to the bathroom.

I instantly broke down.

"Woah! Quinn! What's wrong?" She rubbed my back.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he's just settling for me?" I asked, with tears streaming down my face. "His reputation was RUINED after we had Beth, what if he just settled for me because he couldn't find anybody?"

"Quinn, stop. You're messing up you're makeup. He loves you. If he was settling for you, he wouldn't have planned that elaborate proposal 6 months ago." Rachel assured me.

I smiled, remembering the day he proposed to me.

_**6 months earlier**_

_Puck and I were walking down the side of the road downtown, when someone behind us began singing "Will you marry me?" Then, another person joined them harmonizing, then more people. Puck pointed behind me saying "Look." But, there was nothing there. I turn around and he's on one knee harmonizing with everyone else."_

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray." He began. I could already feel the tears welling up. "You are my best friend. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew it was meant to be. I'm so happy that we had Beth, even though we gave her up, because it brought us together. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"_

_I was bawling by now. "Of course!" I put the ring on my finger and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_**Now**_

"Yeah, I guess he does love me." I said, still smiling.

"I told you. Now go get married!" Rachel exclaimed, fixing my makeup.

The organ began playing the wedding march, and the doors opened. All of my bridesmaids and Puck's groomsmen walked down the isle, along with the flower girl (Rachel and Finn's daughter, Grace) and the ring bearer (their son George). Then, Rachel and Finn (who was Puck's best man) walked down. Finally, it was my turn. My mom grabbed my arm and began walking me down the isle. She had to walk me because when my parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Finn still thought he was the father of my baby, and he started singing...

_**7 years ago**_

"_Mmm. This is a lovely ham." Finn said, smiling._

"_Thank you." My mom said._

"_There is no beating Judy's ham." My dad added._

_She laughed. _

_My dad hit his glass with a spoon, proposing a toast. "I'd like to propose a toast!"_

"_Daddy, no." I said, laughing._

"_Russel and his famous toasts." My mom smiled._

_My dad laughed. "The Fabrays are a tight knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife, two remarkable daughters- my first, married a wonderful christian man who owns his own chain of UPS stores, my second daughter, little Quinnie, we're so proud of her. Captain of the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club. I got a little peak at the dress, I'm certain she's a shoe-in for-"_

"_I have to go to the bathroom!" Finn stood up, interrupting my dad. "Uh, too much pop."_

_My parents exchanged looks. "Oh, it's just right through the kitchen, sweetie." My mom exclaimed._

"_He wears a helmet when he plays, right?" My dad asked._

"_He's just intimidated by you, daddy." I assured him._

_He was gone for a couple minutes before he returned with my mom's kitchen radio._

"_That's my kitchen radio." My mom said, surprised._

"_Yeah, I need to borrow it." _

"_Finn, what's this?" I asked. What was he doing?_

"_Well, we have this assignment in Glee club to sing a ballad. They're all about expressing things you can't find any other way to say." He explained._

"_Oh god, Finn. DON'T!" I threatened him. This could not be happening."Please. Don't."_

"_No, I need to do this. For both of us." He replied._

_I gave him a stern look, and he pressed play on the radio._

"_You're having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me. You're having my baby. What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me. I can see it. Your face is glowing. I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy you know it. That you're having my baby. You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you. You're having my baby. You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you."_

_My dad looked at my mom._

"_The need inside you. I see it showing. Woah, the seed inside you baby-"_

_My dad stopped the radio, standing up, staring at Finn._

_Once we got in the living room, it all blew up._

_Finn and I were sitting on the couch with my parents in front of us._

"_There must be some sort of mistake, here." My mom said. "Quinnie, we raised you right."_

"_You- You did. We didn't even have s-ex.." Finn said._

"_I'm sorry, can we just stop with the lying please?" My mom interrupted._

"_Look, I'm-" Finn was interrupted again._

"_When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister down to an Indian's game." My dad said, looking at me. "All the other dads brought their sons. But my two girls were enough for me."_

"_Daddy." I said, crying._

"_Your sister made it through the whole game" He continued. He was crying, as well. "But you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen, cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud and wake you up." He paused. "It didn't matter. You stayed asleep in my arms until the game ended."_

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry." I cried._

_He breathed, and then looked at Finn. "You need to leave."_

"_Wait! Please, daddy, can we talk about this?" I begged. "Finn is a good guy! He loves me."_

"_You too." My dad said not looking at me. "Get out of my house."_

"_You can't do that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Finn argued. "Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something!"_

"_Don't bother, Finn. If she wanted to do something, she would've when she found out that I was pregnant." I scoffed._

"_You knew?" My dad said._

"_I-no. She didn't tell me anything" She defended herself._

"_But you knew. And I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared, of what he would do if he found out. You just pushed it aside, like we do EVERY bad feeling in this house." I yelled. "If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."_

"_No do NOT turn this on us! You are the disappointment here." My dad yelled back._

"_Why? Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" I argued._

"_Who are you? I don't recognize you at all." My dad said._

"_I'm your daughter. Who loves you. And I know this must be really hard for you. But I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's going to be okay." I cried._

_He walked towards me._

"_Daddy, please."_

_He set the timer on the microwave for 30 minutes. I had to pack my stuff and leave._

_My mom took me back after I had Beth, and kicked my dad out._

_**Now**_

As soon as we started walking down, I started crying. I was so happy. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this day. My mom sent me off to Puck, and we took hands.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Lucy "Quinn" Fabray as partners in life.." The minister began.

Puck looked at me and whispered. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I smiled. "I love you."

The wedding proceeded.

**What do you think of the first chapter? It took me FOREVER to write! Haha. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very 'Quick' Family**

It had been a month. Puck and I got back from our honeymoon about a week before. We didn't go anywhere special, just Florida to watch some show choir performances. We didn't do much watching though. We spent every waking moment on top of each other. When we went to watch the competitions, we ended up making out the entire time. We got kicked out of the mall for making out, because this douche complained. But, oh well. As long as I was with Puck, I was happy.

"Morning, babe." Puck rolled over and kissed me.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"How's the house hunt going?" He asked.

"It's been well. I found some cute little ones that would work. We can go look at some later today if you want to."

"I would love it!" Puck kissed me again, and we started making out….And I think you know what happened from there. We're newlyweds, what do you expect?

"This house has three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a basement, a two car garage, and an office space. The kitchen comes with the appliances, the normal refrigerator, stove, dish washer. The space in between the dining room and the living room is open, and there is a walk in pantry. Now if you'll follow me upstairs to see the master bedroom…" The realtor explained.

"I don't know, babe. It seems like much." Puck whispered.

"But this has everything we need, Puck." I whined.

We continued up the stairs. The master bedroom was gorgeous. It had carpet flooring, two walk in closets, and the bathroom—oh my god the bathroom. It was amazing. Ceramic tiling, two sinks, clawed bath tub, it was heaven.

"What's the price?" Puck asked.

"The retail price is around $497,000." The realtor responded.

All the color drained out of Puck. "Can we get back to you?"

"Of course! Just call me when you have an answer!" She was always so cheerful.

The drive home was silent. Puck didn't even hold my hand. Why was he so upset? It was just a house.

We got home and everything went down the drain. It was like that happiness from the morning was gone.

"Puck… Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Quinn. I'm not." He snapped. "497,000 dollars for our first house? Really? That is way too much! We don't need two walk in closets, three bedrooms, a basement. We don't need any of that! We just need room for us two!"

"And what about when we start a family? What are we going to do then?" I argued.

"Quinn, that's 11 months away! We planned this before we got married! We are waiting until a year after we are married to have kids!" He yelled back.

"And what about then? We have to buy a whole new house! If we just have this house already, it's fine!" I could feel the tears welling. This was our first fight as a married couple, and it was over a house.

"So? We buy a new house! We cannot afford all of that!" He grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door with a slam.

I was sobbing by now. It reminded me of when I left Puck's to live with Mercedes when I was pregnant with Beth.

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm moving in with Mercedes."_

_"What?! Why?" Puck asked, really pissed off._

_"You lied to me."_

_"Babe, that was forever ago. I told you, I'm sorry. I tried to resist Santana. But, I'm young. Girls have this power over me. But, hey it's all good!" He smiled._

_"It's definitely not all good. I thought you wanted to be with me."_

_"I told you, I do. Like a lot! But, you STILL haven't given it up to me since I knocked you up. And I've accepted that lately. I haven't done anything with anybody!" _

_"Don't you dare lie to me." I grabbed his phone, and there they were. Even more sexts from Santana._

_"Baby, I'm a dude. I have needs." He said._

_"This is why I'm giving Beth up. Because I can't trust you if you're going to just be here for her, and leave to get other girls pregnant." I grabbed my bag and slammed the door._

**_End of Flashback_**

Was that where he was? Having sex with Santana? I grabbed my laptop and checked the tracking on his phone, and grabbed my keys.

**Oh no! First Quick fight! D; I'm sorry, guys. It'll get better, I promise! Quinn got a little stalker-ish for a second there, but oh well! Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very 'Quick' Family**

**I am so sorry for neglecting you of an update! The last couple weeks of school were rough! But, luckily, we got out on Friday, so it's all good in the hood! Now read. Enjoy!**

_Was that where he was? Having sex with Santana? I grabbed my laptop and checked the tracking on his phone, and grabbed my keys._

I finally caught up with him after a while and followed him to the river bank. He sat down on the edge, and after a while I followed.

"Hey." I said.

He just sat there.

"I'm sorry. Look, if you want to buy a smaller house until we have a family, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"I want to forget every plan we made on family." He said.

What? What was that supposed to mean?

"I want to have a baby. Now." He looked up at me. "I love you. And, I love having sex with you. I want a baby. I mean, I understand if you still want to wait a year, but I really want to try now."

I smiled, "That sounds perfect."

The trying was so much fun. I mean, all we ever did was try and try and try. A couple weeks later, I missed my period. So, we went to the store, got a pregnancy test, and took it.

"Babe, how much longer?" Puck was getting impatient.

"Just a minute longer, Puck." I assured him.

The beeper finally went off, and we looked at it.

POSITIVE.

I broke down immediately.

"Woah, babe what's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I-I am just so happy right now."

**Sorry it's so short, I'm going to try to update tonight though! Haha. Follow me on instagram GleeHoldsTheKey and Kik me SannySnixx for ideas!**


End file.
